G.I. (D'oh!)
Sequência de Abertura piada do sofá 18x05 1 molha.jpg|molha... piada do sofá 18x05 2 sabão.jpg|...ensaboa... piada do sofá 18x05 3 esfrega.jpg|...esfrega... piada do sofá 18x05 4 esfrega mais.jpg|...esfrega direito... piada do sofá 18x05 5 enxagua.jpg|...enxágua... piada do sofá 18x05 6 seca.jpg|...seca... piada do sofá 18x05 7 polir.jpg|...e pole Quadro Negro: "WE ARE NOT ALL NAKED UNDER OUR CLOTHES" (não estamos todos nus debaixo das roupas) Piada do Sofá: Depois que os Simpsons sentam, o sofá começa a se mover e a família toma um banho, tal qual um carro num lava rápido automático. Sinopse Recrutadores do Exército tentam alistar adolescentes no Shopping de Springfield, mas sem sucesso. Então eles resolvem investir nos mais novos, indo até a Escola Elementar e, através de um vídeo "bem legal" que mostrava que os soldados são como super-heróis, fazem várias crianças assinarem um "pré-contrato" de alistamento, entre elas Bart. Ao saber disso, Marge não aprova e faz Homer ir até os recrutadores para cancelar o contrato... mas Homer faz outra coisa. Enredo Bart e Milhouse estão passeando no Shopping; depois de "paquerar" um manequim, eles avistam os malvados (Jimbo, Dolph e Kearney) trabalhando numa loja de calçados. Sabendo que eles não podem agredir os clientes, Bart e Milhouse vão até lá e para uma provocação, mas depois que o supervisor (o Garoto das Espinhas) abandona a loja, os representantes-de-vendas-de-meio-período estão livres para maltratarem os clientes, ou seja, Bart e Milhouse si... * !! Depois que fecham e saem da loja, os adolescentes malvados são abordados por recrutadores militares, querendo que os rapazes se interessem em servir ao exército; mas os malvados não querem saber e vão embora. Frustrados, os recrutadores vão atrás de futuros soldados ainda mais novos. Com o apoio do Diretor Skinner (sargento da reserva) os recrutadores mostram um vídeo aliciador para as crianças da Escola Elementar. No filme, tal qual um video game (tem até transformer), é muito fácil e emocionante combater os inimigos do país (nazistas, terroristas, criminosos, assassinos, até mesmo desastres naturais) e terminar dando um show de rock num estádio lotado, com a participação de heróis da pátria (Abraham Lincoln e George Washington). As crianças ficam eufóricas e os recrutadores aproveitam para que todas façam um "alistamento prévio", assim serão obrigadas a servir quando completarem 18 anos. Chegando em casa, Bart, orgulhoso, mostra para sua mãe seu comprovante de compromisso com as Forças Armadas. Marge fica perplexa e conta para Homer, que por sua vez não demonstra interesse (típico); então ela exige que Homer vá à agência militar desfazer o contrato, afinal Bart ainda é muito novo para tomar uma decisão assim. Bart protesta, afinal por que ele não pode se alistar e Lisa pode virar uma ativista do P''e''TA?! (defesa dos animais) - A cena muda para um evento de cinema, no qual Krusty desce duma limusine, vestido com um casaco feito de muitos animaizinhos (raposas?), ovacionado por fãs, fotógrafos, repórteres... Lisa está ali com um balde cheio de tinta vermelha e a joga em Krusty, dizendo: "Pele é assassinato!" - A menina é retirada por policiais e o palhaço simplesmente pede outra roupa feita de animais (panda, pandas filhotes e cabeças de macacos), afinal, ele "tem muita classe". Homer vai ao Centro de Recrutamento para cancelar o pré-alistamento de Bart, mas ao revelar que estava ali por "influência" da mãe do garoto, os agentes militares aproveitam-se para convencê-lo a se alistar. Depois, em casa, Marge tenta dissuadir Homer a desistir do exército, mas ele pega as malas e parte. No Forte Clinton (não AQUELE Clinton), Homer e outros recrutas, entre elas o Prof. Frink e Cletus, apresentam-se ao Sargento. Rapidamente (muito rápido mesmo) eles já estão com os uniformes do quartel e de cabelo raspado. Após os primeiros exercícios, o Sargento aplica apelidos aos recrutas; Homer questiona por que o dele é Branca de Neve (na verdade, "Snowflake") e isso faz o Sargento pegar no pé dele, literalmente. Após concluírem o treinamento básico, a turma de Homer junta-se a outro grupo (Rainier Wolfcastle está com eles) para conhecerem o Comandante-Coronel do Forte e saberem qual a próxima missão. Todos foram designados para a Linha de Frente da Infantaria (onde o chumbo rola solto), menos Homer, Cletus e alguns outros, porque não foram bem nos testes. Assim o comandante os designou para representarem o inimigo durante os Jogos de Guerra. Marge e as crianças vão visitar Homer, ela questiona sobre sua ida ao exterior mas ele responde que ficará ali, como "alvo" das super-armas. Bart já pensa qual será seu novo pai, Carl ou Lenny? A noite dos jogos de guerra chega e Homer é o cabeça da sua equipe; ele busca inspiração para pensar como um grande líder militar (tipo... Capitão Crunch) e encorajar seus homens; meio que sem querer ("manobra" do Ano Novo Chinês) eles descobrem a localização das tropas do Comandante-Coronel e fogem para se esconder em Springfield. Quando amanhece, os soldados do Fort Clinton avançam pela cidade para capturar os fugitivos. Homer e seu pelotão vão ao [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Taverna_do_Moe Bar do Moe] pedir abrigo; Moe revela um alçapão, uma passagem para um esconderijo onde todos podem ir. Mas o dono do bar vende a localização de Homer e os demais para o Coronel e as tropas do exército cercam o bar. O Coronel abre o alçapão e metralha tudo com munição de verdade, já o rifle de Homer só "gospe" bolhas de sabão. Cletus sugere que eles se rendam, mas Homer não se entrega (ele sabe o que os soldados americanos fazem com os prisioneiros) e continua fugindo. A noite avança e as tropas continuam rondando as ruas de Springfield atrás de Homer. Marge observa a movimentação e se preocupa, mas para sua alegria Homer já está em casa novamente. Após a "intimidade" com sua esposa, Homer observa um helicóptero do exército através da janela e ri, pois aquilo não poderia encontrá-lo (muito grande e distante); mas o helicóptero é um pequeno drone com câmera e já o localizou em seu quarto. Então, ao estilo "Looney Tunes", Homer se livra do aparelho espião, depois de uma boa perseguição pela casa. O Comandante-Coronel assiste seu drone ser destruído e, furioso, declara guerra (de verdade) à cidade. Ele manda prender todos os gordos e/ou carecas e/ou aqueles que se divertiram com as táticas de combate de Homer. Um Soldado-auxiliar do Coronel tenta convencê-lo a desistir, afinal aquela operação de guerra já custou milhões de dólares, mas o comandante diz que eles jamais irão retroceder. Lisa diz a sua mãe que eles devem fazer algo ou os soldados destruirão a cidade; Marge então revela sua "arma secreta", uma rede de comunicações. Enquanto ela põe seu plano em ação, Homer permanece escondido no asilo (um lugar meio... perigoso diga-se). A população segue as instruções de Marge: encontrar-se às 8 da noite no Reservatório de Abastecimento, levando bebidas para misturar à água e alcoolizar o exército. O plano dá certo, rapidamente toda a tropa militar está sem condições para combater. O comandante-coronel ordena que todos durmam para acordarem dispostos depois, mas ao abrir os olhos, Marge e a população já dominaram a situação. O militar diz que não vai se render, mas Homer mostra que a ressaca do coronel diz (grita) o contrário; em seguida uma lição de moral de Lisa dá o golpe final. O coronel assina o termo de rendição, mas exige que Homer cumpra o restante do seu alistamento e Marge concorda, desde que não haja combates. Homer termina o episódio como recrutador no shopping, tentando aliciar os jovens ao serviço militar. Curiosidades * Esse episódio é uma referência ao "G.I. Joe" - famosa franquia de soldadinhos de guerra (Hasbro), apresentada às crianças americanas nos anos 1960, período que os E.U.A. estavam vivendo a Guerra do Vietnã; – assim como Popeye foi importante para mostrar às crianças (ao mundo), nos anos 1940, que o fuzileiro naval era um herói quando lutava contra os inimigos, principalmente os japoneses na 2ª Guerra, os G.I. (expressão genérica para pelotão de soldados - "forças especiais") Joes tentavam mostrar o valor do exército... como era importante a ação das forças armadas nos conflitos externos; de lá pra cá os bonequinhos, com todo seu aparato de brinquedos de guerra, viraram revistas em quadrinhos, vários desenhos animados, recentemente filmes populares, games, etc etc... Já o "Annoyed Grunt" refere-se a Homer, grunt é uma gíria para soldado (soldados gritam/urram) ... o "soldado irritado". * Ao contrário do Brasil, nos Estados Unidos o Serviço Militar (alistamento) não é obrigatório; foi abolido em 1973, quando terminava a desastrosa Guerra do Vietnã (1955-1975). Por isso vemos no episódio os recrutadores tentando "fazer a cabeça" dos jovens, algo que acontece de verdade por lá. * O episódio faz uma enorme crítica ao que aconteceu na prisão de Abu Ghraib - Iraque, quando tropas americanas invadiram o país, dando início a Guerra do Iraque (2003-2011) para garantir que o ditador Saddam Hussein saísse da presidência, fosse capturado e que seu grupo político não retornasse ao poder (petróleo gente!! sabecumé) – Os Simpsons enfatizam as sessões de tortura e humilhação cometidas pelos soldados americanos aos prisioneiros e até citam a "moça caipira que apontava e ria" (Lynndie England); tais fatos que ocorreram por volta de 2003/04. * É a 2ª vez que Homer entra para as Forças Armadas; a anterior foi em "Na Onda do Mar", episódio da 9ª temporada. * P''e''TA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) - ou Pessoas pelo Tratamento Ético dos Animais, no Brasil - é uma organização não-governamental norte-americana fundada em 1980 (sede em Norfolk - VA), bastante radical na questão da defesa dos animais; pregando a "libertação total da fauna", ou seja, totalmente contra o consumo da carne, leite, contra os zoológicos, a indústria do couro, peles, lã, caça, pesca (qualquer tipo), até mesmo contra a criação e várias espécies consideradas domésticas (animais de fazenda por exemplo). * Kiefer Sutherland faz outra aparição especial na mesma temporada (18x21), desta vez como seu personagem de maior sucesso - Jack Bauer. Músicas: * No vídeo de recrutamento passado às crianças da Escola, a música que toca durante o vôo do helicóptero perseguindo e destruindo inimigos, é um trecho ("Arise, Ye Russian People!") da Cantata (composição para vocal / coro) "Alexander Nevsky - op. 78" do compositor russo Sergei Prokofiev (1891-1953) - um trilha sonora que ele fez para o filme Aleksandr Nevskiy (cavaleiros de ferro) de 1938 - que conta a história de um príncipe, grande líder medieval, herói da Rússia, que enfrentou e expulsou os Cavaleiros Teutônicos em 1242. * No final deste vídeo, soldados saem do helicóptero e tocam o riff de "Communication Breakdown", do Led Zeppelin. * Durante o treinamento militar básico de Homer no Fort Clinton (não aquele Clinton), a música que toca é "Toy Soldiers" da cantora e atriz norte-americana Martika (Marta Marrero). * Quando as tropas do Comandante-Coronel avançam por Springfield, é tocada "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" - música de 1863, escrita por Patrick Gilmore (1829-1892), maestro de banda militar (sob o "codinome" Louis Lambert), em homenagem ao Capitão de Artilharia John O'Rourke (1834-1882), que realizou missões importantes pela região central dos Estados Unidos, conduzindo soldados, durante a Guerra Civil (Guerra de Secessão 1861-1865). A música se popularizou tanto que virou hino-símbolo deste conflito, obtendo muita relevância na história americana. Quase no fim do episódio, para enfatizar a bebedeira dos soldados, a música retorna fora de ritmo. Apelidos: Um momento legal do episódio é quando o Sargento do Fort Clinton (não aquele Clinton) dá apelidos aos recrutas conforme eles saem da pista de obstáculos; * Brooklyn - para um homem que provavelmente veio de lá ou faz lembrar aquele lugar de Nova Iorque. * Hollywood - idem, mas agora a recruta é mulher. * Beije-me Saint Cloud - Florida (original: Kissimmee-St. Cloud - Florida) - para um recruta masculino. Obs.: assim como a maioria das expressões americanas, essa é difícil entender/explicar - a edição brasileira optou pela tradução literal do primeiro nome, "kiss in me" (que fica engraçado), mas Kissimmee e St. Cloud são cidades vizinhas daquele estado americano, podendo se tratar da rodovia que as liga, ou algo relacionado à história da região, pois ali em 1909 foi instituída uma colônia para veteranos de guerra, mais precisamente da Guerra Civil. * Maverick (Maveri) - provavelmente uma referência ao filme Top Gun (1986), cujo protagonista, personagem de Tom Cruise, chamava-se Pete "Maverick" Mitchell. * Cobertor (Blanket Hog) - para o Prof. Frink, mas sem o adicional do original ("Hog"), perde-se a piada - a expressão é usada para definir "ladrão de cobertor", quando alguém do casal costuma tomar conta da cama durante a noite, enrolando-se no cobertor e ficando parecido com um "leitãozinho" encolhido quando dorme. * Dono do Newman (Newman's Own) - para outra recruta. Newman's Own é uma marca de produtos alimentícios fundada pelo ator Paul Newman. O desenho da cara do ator aparece nos rótulos dos produtos, talvez o Sargento achou a mulher parecida com ele (sei lá né). * Mestre do Suspense (Master of Suspense) - para outra mulher; provavelmente ele achou alguma conotação com os filmes de Hitchcock nela. * Rosa da Inglaterra (England'S Rose) - para Cletus; é algo relacionado com a Princesa Diana, talvez por ambos serem "caipiras". * Apelido Pendente (Nickname Pending) - para o recruta negro do grupo; será que o Sargento não quis se complicar com piadinhas recistas? * Drácula de Bram Stoker (Bram Stoker's Dracula) - para o recruta velho; o homem poderia lembrar o personagem principal desse filme (pálido). * Branca de Neve (Snowflake) - o último apelido, para Homer. Na verdade, "Floco de Neve", é por isso que Homer questiona o que vai acontecer com ele no verão. Mais uma vez a edição brasileira pisa na bola e uma piada fica sem sentido. Citações * Recrutador do Exército: "Droga! Nem os adolescentes mais idiotas da cidade mais idiota do estado mais idiota querem entrar no exército." * Homer (na agência militar):' "''Isso não me afastaria da minha família por 2 anos?" – '''Recrutador: "heheeehe... Um grande '''alvo' como você chegaria em casa muito antes disso!" - '''Homer:' "U-HU! Onde é que eu assino?" * Homer (despedindo-se de casa):' "...Eu preciso Marge. Quem mais vai manter o petróleo abaixo de $100 dólares o barril? - Você?!" (aponta p/ Maggie) "''HAHA! Não me faça rir! haha..." * '''Homer (inspirado no Capitão Crunch):' "''E vouuu SIM!! ... ... Fiquem crocantes homens! Fiquem crocaaaantes!" * '''Homer (e sua "manobra" de combate):' "''Santa porca! Acabei de me lembrar... É o ano-novo chinês! - Gung hay fat choy! Gung hay fat choy!" * '''Lisa: "Mãe, precisamos impedir que eles destruam nossa cidade." – Marge: "Não se preocupem, eu tenho uma arma secreta mais mortal do que qualquer arma..." – Bart: "A cara da Lisa?!" * Ralph (no telefone c/ Krusty): "Botei uma batata no vaso e dei descarga. Agora vamos mudar para um hotel." Galeria bart provocando malvados loja.jpg|atenção - cliente na loja bart milhouse cadarços vitrine.jpg|hauuhahua video militar nazista na mira.jpg|nazista na mira... video militar terrorista na mira.jpg|...terroristas e criminosos também lincoln e washington show rock.jpg|rock presidente bart papel alistamento marge susto.jpg|me alistei krusty roupa de pandas macacos.jpg|aaa Krusty q páia centro recrutamento exército.jpg|adolescentes suicidas é só entrar recrutadores exercito homer panaca.jpg|mané na área - positivo homer partiu exército.jpg|partiu quartel fort clinton exército.jpg|não AQUELE Clinton homer quartel sargento pega pé.jpg|larga do meu pé sgto. comandante quartel wolfcastle recruta.jpg|fazer um filminho ãh? lenny carro amassado tanque.jpg|guerra "de mentira" ?? moe dinheiro entregando homer coronel.jpg|Moe $%#¨&@! homer rifle bolhas sabão.jpg|vão bolhas mortais homer marge depois dum love 18x05.jpg|noite de folga do soldado homer disfarce helicoptero.jpg|nooossa - q máquina! coronel exercito bravo thats all folks.jpg|e isto é tudo pessoal! phone tree marge rede comunicação.jpg|rede de comunicações da Marge reservatório springfield reunião bebidas.jpg|reservatório de "água" soldados bebados porco.jpg|aquilo é um porco? marge moe sideshow mel armados.jpg|perdeu coronel coronel exercito busina sim lisa não.jpg|hauuhahua Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada en:G.I. (Annoyed Grunt) es:G.I. (Annoyed Grunt) fr:Homer s'engage pl:G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)